Colonoscopy is recognized as a valuable diagnostic tool for the detection of disorders of the colon. However, this procedure is not routinely performed because of its associated cost and time requirements. The object of this program is to develop an improved method for the insertion of a colonscope which would reduce the insertion procedure time, eliminate the need for specialty training on insertion techniques, and reduce the risk of trauma to the patient. A method is proposed to employ the existing everting tube technology, as demonstrated in modern catheter insertion techniques, in the design of a fluid controlled, tip advancement device. The advantages of a mechanism which would pull the scope inward from its forward tip as opposed to pushing it from its end include increased control and maneuverability of the tip as well as reduced injury caused from forces applied at the distal end of the scope. The design and construction of prototypes and the evaluation of these devices for manipulation through an anatomical model are proposed for Phase I of this program. Favorable test results during Phase I will be the basis for continued development and evaluation of the system on animal subjects and human subjects during Phase II.